Fun House
by nightsangel8989
Summary: Kagome goes to the carnival and gets lost in a very large haunted fun house. But luckily she bumps into a stranger! Will he help her find her way out? Or will her leave her to fend for herself in the darkness of the mansion like haunted fun house. LEMONS! PLEASE NO READING IF UNDER 18!


**I DO NOT OWN INUYASHA OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS! (**_CRYING_**)**

**Kagome goes to the carnival and gets lost in the haunted fun house. But luckily she bumps into a stranger! Will he help her find her way out? Or will her leave her to fend for herself in the darkness of the mansion like haunted fun house. LEMONS! NO READING IF UNDER 18!**

**_WARNING! LEMON! NO READIND PLEASE IF YOU ARE UNDER 18!_**

Hot. So hot! The sun beamed down on her and her friends as they walked home from school. Her school uniform was drenched and she felt like she was going to go insane if she did not find a pool soon.

Eri looked at her. "Hey, Kagome. Ayami, Yuka, and I are heading over to the carnival that's at the park near the school. Do you want to go?"

Kagome's bright blue eyes looked over to her friends. "In this heat?"

"Oh! Yeah but there are some water rides as well! I heard Saya talking about it." said Ayami.

"Yeah you should definitely come! It won't be the same if you're not there!" Yuka chimed in.

Sighing, she gave in. "Okay! Fine! Let me just go and change at my house. I smell like sweat! And I don't want to go in my uniform."

With that they all parted ways and promised to meet up around five thirty. She ran home and changed. A night pair of short dark blue shorts and a white spaghetti strap shirt.

Slipping on her flip flops, she grabbed her small black bag and ran out the door yelling a "See you later guys!" to her family and she was gone.

They spent the day on rides. Though there weren't as many water rides as they would have liked. There were definitely not enough to wet everything but there were enough though to cool them off from the scorching heat. There were fun houses and other games and rides. But none seemed to interest them. The four girls just laughed and talked about their day. School and life of course.

"There is a HUGE fun house here. It dark and it's got so many twists and turns! Who wants to go there?!" yelled Yuka excitedly.

Eri and Ayami frowned. "We wanted to go on the bumper cars."

"We can spilt up and once you are done you can meet us back over at the fun house. Okay?" said Kagome.

Nodding they did exactly that.

When they got there they realized that they didn't have to wait that long. There were barely any people on the line.

Kagome looked up at the house. Mansion she wanted to call it. Three floors of nothing but twists and turns and mirrors and trap doors and people to pop out of doors and all that. It kind of made her nervous. Though it wasn't Halloween, the park wanted to throw in a little bit of extra something.

Once they reached the door to enter the lady at the door handed them flashlight. "Everyone is meant to go separately in this mansion. Once you guys enter you both have to go different ways. One way will lead you up stairs and the other will lead you to the back and the third hallway will lead you to the third floor.

"You really mean it?! We have to split up!?" Yuka looked nervously at Kagome who smiled.

"Baby!" she said. Yuka pouted and turned on her heals to head inside.

"See you when you get out Kagome. And we'll see who's the scared baby!" and with that she was off and followed the hallway to the left. Kagome shook her head and chuckled. She loved that Yuka could always make things interesting for her. As she entered, turned right and was surprised (and jumped) when the door behind her closed with a loud _'Bam!'_

Fumbling with her flashlight she turned it on and tip toed forward. The first thing that she saw that freaked her out was the skeleton hanging not even two feet in front of her. Screaming she backed up a bit.

Then she glared at it. "And I said Yuka was a baby? HA! What a joke!" she mumbled to herself. She walked for a while. She bumped into a few people who jumped out and nearly made her pee in her pants with fright. She was unable to find her way out. Finally, she found the stairs she went up.

A creak was heard. "Yuka? Is that you?"

She went up further to see. "Yuka?" silence.

_'Creek!'_

Something wasn't right. Slightly freaking out she went up further but held on to her flashlight like a weapon. Something touched her shoulder.

"AHHHHH!" her ear piercing scream had her "attacker" backing away from her in . . . fear of a crazy person. Fear of Kagome . . . the crazy person.

"Silence! You can wake up the dead with your voice!" growled a man. Once her breathing had calmed and her heart started to beat once more in her chest she flashed her light over to the voice and her breath caught.

_'I thought this was supposed to be a fun house. Not heaven.'_ She thought. The male in front of her was beyond beautiful. His hair was long and looked almost silver. He looked older then her but not by much and his body was beyond amazing. Muscled and delicious. He wore a white beater and a dark pair of dark pants. Two magenta stripes ran down each cheek his amber eyes made her shiver. Fear? No.

She couldn't put her finger on it. But the shiver was definitely not a bad shiver. It was a good one. One she liked very much.

"I-I'm so sorry! You freaked me out! I didn't even sense you behind me! I mean hear!" she said breathlessly.

_Sense?_ He thought. Looked at her as if she were nuts. The smiled when she smelled her scent. Miko. She was a priestess. He looked her up and down. And damn she was a good looking on at that. Frowning, he shook the thought aside.

"I was simply going to ask if you knew the way out of the god forsaken place." His voice was deep.

"I wish I knew! I've been in here for a good hour! And I can't find my friend. She should be around her somewhere. And every time I think I've found her, some weird person dressed as a zombie comes out and scares me!" she ranted. "Can you help me?!"

"No. And since you do not know where the exit is you are not of any use." And he turned and walked away.

Panicked about being alone, she practically grabbed on to his arm and clawed at it. "Please don't leave me here! I'm begging you! Help me out of here! I'll do anything just please! Help!" Compared to his one arm, this girl was so tiny.

Naturally the first thought about her grabbing his arm was she was just some horny bitch wanting to jump him for his looks. But she smelled only of her delicious vanilla scent. No raging hormones. No arousal. Nothing. Just plane fear of being alone in this house. He was just about to throw her off of him when she grabbed onto his arm tighter and it was pressed oh so nicely between her soft thick breasts. Unconsciously he looked down, and for her, unconsciously, her nipples hardened.

He said nothing.

**_'Let her be. Her scent is nice. Why push her away? She smells good. Take her here.'_** Said his beast. It clawed at his cage.

_'Not yet beast! I will not take her!'_ he yelled back.

**_'I love how you said "yet". She will be taken. We will have her. Whether you like it or not.'_** His beast purred louder and pushed harder against this cage. The cage doors loosened.

_'Never go a hundred years without sex.' _He mentally noted to himself and glared at himself in the mirror that was nearest to them.

"Please!" said the little woman with huge breast clinging to his arm like a life line.

He grunted and started walking away. Taking that as a yes she walked with him. Still clinging. Another hour passed and he decided to sit on a chair that was in one of the rooms they had found. It was a storage room that was not locked before they opened the house.

"I think its best we stay here till they turn the lights on and start to close. That way we can get out of this place with help. Otherwise we'll never get out of here." He said.

She nodded and sat down. The window was dirty and dusted so it was hard to see. And it also didn't help that boxes of supplies covered the window. She looked over to the god like man that sat down in the chair that was not five feet from her. She hadn't notice it before but she now realized that the man had been staring at her for a while. Saying nothing. That shiver she felt before ran up her spine again. Damn it was to quiet.

"Thanks for helping me. My name is Kagome. It's nice to meet you." She bowed her head lightly.

He did the same. "Sesshomaru."

His voice was deep and the shiver just kept running up and down her spine and this time it wouldn't go away.

She sat down. She hoped someone would find them soon.

He had been trying to hold back his beast for a while now. But it was hard when every time the girl walked with his arm pressed against her breasts, his beast's cage loosened. She swayed her hips also when she walked. Her too short shorts were practically underwear on her. And those legs. Smooth and creamy. It was so odd for it to act up this way. Especially for a human. And a miko at that.

And even as he tried not to think of it, his beast kept throwing scenarios in his head. One with him sitting down and her riding him as she sat on top of him.

This heat was becoming too much. That's what it was. The hot weather.

He heard her get up. "Hey do you-Whoa! WA-" she tripped over a box and stumbled forward. Catching on the arm of his chair she tripped and fell. She heard him grunt.

"Ugh. Ow! Sorry Sesshomaru. I'm naturally clumsy." Again he just grunted. Did he not know how to form a sentence? The flashlight fell from her hands and though it didn't break or go out, the once bright light now dimmed to a very low light.

"Ahem." she heard him clear his throat. She looked to him with a questioning look. His eyes looked almost red. And his breathing had gotten harder. Worried she had hurt him she squeezed her hand on the thing she had grabbed instead of reaching out to touch his face. Not sure if he might like her doing that.

"A-Are you okay? Sorry, I didn't mean to land on you." He grunted again. This time his eyes fell lower. She followed and her eyes almost bulged out of her head.

"Oh god! Sorry!" she pulled her hand away and he growled. He grabbed her hand before she had fully pulled away and placed it back on the bulge of his pants. His eyes rimmed with red even more. She blushed. But even though she told herself this was wrong, even though she knew she shouldn't do this with a stranger, she couldn't pull her hand away. His breathing was hard and ragged and his eyes looked captivating. He moved her hand against him hard. His erection pressed against his pants creating a tent. His other hand shot out and grabbed her other hand. He pulled her on to his lab but never pulled her hand away from his cock.

She sat in his lap but stiffly. He leaned forward and licked her neck she stiffened further but soon loosened up. He let go of her hand.

She heard the sound of zipping. Well . . . unzipping. His pants. The dim light gave her only a little peek as to what he had and her eyes rounded and she became wet between her legs so quick that she put the ocean to shame. Moaning lightly, she couldn't help her hips thrusting forward to meet his. His erection pressed so nicely on to her cunt. She heard him hiss. Boldly, Kagome brought her hand down to his cock and started to pump him. Hard. She couldn't help herself. This just felt too good. She couldn't think straight. His hand went to her hips and he pushed her away from him so fast that she hadn't had time to realize that he had just rid her of her shorts and underwear. He pulled her back onto his lap. He wasted no time. He was so hard and she was so wet. And wanting and she panted. His breathing was just as ragged as hers. She wanted this. Badly. Just as much as he did.

He looked her in the eyes as he entered her. Her eyes widened and she gasped. So thick! To big! She was by no means a virgin but she could swear that he was practically tearing her in two! He pressed into her all the way to the hilt and stayed there. So hot! And no, it was not the weather. She felt him inside of her. So hot and hard. Like steel in cased in velvet. He twitched inside of her and she gasped and her hips thrust of their own accord. His to. They met hard. And both moaned loudly. Another slap of skin was heard.

"Oh! More! Oh, please Sesshomaru! Fuck! Please I need you!" she moaned. He wanted her to ride him. But he needed relief fast. Standing up, she slid down his cock even more.

"Damn it. Fuck, your cunt is so fuckin' tight!" he moaned. Growling he pushed her against one of the walls. From there he started to pound. Fast. Hard. Fast. Hard. Harder. Faster. Demon speed. She was dripping wet!

"So," he panted, ". . . the little miko likes it when her demons are rough and hard." He smirked when she moaned. His hand went to her breast and he pulled her shirt up so that he could get better access. His mouth found her nipple fast. Biting down on it lightly her heard her gasp and should tightened around his cock more. If that was even possible. The coiling in him was becoming too much. She was also at her limits. He thrust into her one last time. Hard. And he came. She did to. Both cried out to the heavens. It was like nothing each had ever felt before. He turned and lowered himself to the floor with him still buried inside of her.

Yeah. A hundred years of not screwing anyone and finally he does it in a haunted fun house. He smirked. At least he found a partner to keep up with him.

Kagome blushed and was about to say something when the lights came on. Someone was right coming down the halls. Quickly the both pulled away, moaning though as he pulled out from her, and got dressed. They went to the door and found someone there and asked for the way out.

Once they both reached the exit of the carnival they turned to each other.

"Hey abo-" she was about to say something when his lips cut her off. He grabbed her hand.

When he pulled away, he smirked. Her cheeks were flushed and her lips were puffy. Her hair was wild in a sexy way and her eyes were closed. She looked like a temptress.

"Call me in a few days. I won't be too busy at work then. Let us do this again. Next time in my bed." he said and turned and walked away.

She opened her eyes and watched him walk away. Damn if tonight wasn't the best night of her life she didn't know what was.

Looking at her watch on her wrist she scowled. She had to call her friends and say she got lost. Kagome looked at the paper in her hand that he had slipped in while he kissed her. Opening it up it had his name and number.

On the back of the card it had her school symbol.

_Sesshomaru Taisho._ It read.

_"PRINCIPAL!?"_ She shrieked. Oh no. She had sex with the new principal of her school! Her head snapped up and watched as he got into his car and drove away. Kagome frowned.

"No need to call. I'll just see you at school." She said bitterly. Kagome blushed furiously and practically ran back home.

_** I KNOW IT SEEMS RUSHED. THAT'S BECAUSE IT WAS.**_

_**I AM TO TIRED TO WRITE ANY MORE AND I CANT SEEM TO FIND IT IN ME TO FIX IT RIGHT NOW...DONT BE MAD PLEASE? LOL**_

**THE LEMON SSSSSUUUUUCCKKKSSS! … X( …. IM SOOOO SSSOORRRRRYYY! I'LL DO IT BETTER! I WILL REVISE IT LATER AND REPOST IT AGAIN. BUT FOR NOW …. JUST ENJOY :)**

**PLEASE REVIEW! =3**

**THAT'S VERY MUCH APPRICATED! :)**

**LOVE YOU ALL AND I'LL SEE IF I CAN UPDATE ON MY OTHER STORIES SOON! SORRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! X(**

**MY OTHER STORIES DON'T SUCK AS MUCH AS THIS ONE I SWEAR! HAHAH**

**JA NE! =3**


End file.
